Ed's Benedict
Plot The Jelly Beans and Samson are bird-watching on top of their cabin, but they keep missing various exotic species that fly by. All they can spot is Dave and Ping Pong playing checkers, and Edward going out to the lake wearing a rubber ring. Raj concludes that Edward is "a duck", which the latter gets annoyed at. "Beaver!" Clam pipes in. Edward insists that he's a platypus, and that "this mammal ain't layin' no eggs." He then goes up to the loons and demonstrates them as "boids": they molt, they have tiny brains, etc. Dave and Ping Pong call Edward a beaver in retaliation. Indignantly shouting " I AM A PLATYPUS!" and then muttering, "some people will never learn", Edward walks away. The next morning, Chip and Skip got up early. They mutter amongst themselves as to whether they should wake Edward up and tell him what they are seeing. Finally, Chip utters a tentative "Good morning, Edward", and Edward opens one eye, then the other. Edward complains that he slept funny and begins to ask what the two "wise guys" are yapping about when he notices something huge and round right between his legs. Edward falls right off the bed in dreadful surprise. Very frightened, Edward peeks over the bed at the object. "W-wh-wha-what happened last night?" he trembles. "Oh, don't worry", says Skip, "I leave accidents in my bed all the time." "This was no accident!" cries Edward. He puts an ear to the thing. He doesn't know what this is. Nervously, he pulls back the covers and it's... an egg! ''Convincing himself it's just a nightmare, Edward screams at himself to wake up. But it wasn't a dream at all, and the egg is still there. Edward goes to see Nurse Leslie about the egg. Leslie gets out a film about platypuses and shows it to him. But before the doctor in the film can explain whether or not platypuses lay eggs, the film breaks. Determined to forget this ever happened, Edward stuffs the egg into a plant pot and hides it under a plant. Then he goes to the showers like nothing happened. Unfortunately, Nurse Leslie happens to find the egg "that you laid" and announces it over the intercom so that everyone except Lazlo thinks that Edward is "going to be a mommy". Growing ever more desperate, Edward collects the egg from Nurse Leslie, this time hiding it in a bear cave in the woods. Rid of the egg forever, the platypus starts back towards the camp. On the way, he spots a birds nest and realizes he could be a loving parent. So he retrieves the egg, takes it back to Pinto Cabin and names it after himself. The next day, Edward starts to enjoy his company with the egg, proudly states he's "expecting" to everyone, and grows ever more paranoid of the danger that could harm it after seeing people eating eggs (well, tofu egg substitute), and throws a massive fit in the mess hall. Looking for 'sanctuary' he climbs up to the bird's nest seen at the beginning of the episode. Everyone comes running to see what the fuss is all about. Edward sobs, "No one understands what it's like to be a mother!" Just then, the eggs all hatch, including Edward's, and to the platypus' surprise, it's not the same species! The birds' mother comes to collect her chicks and flies away but not before scolding the confused Edward. Dave and Ping Pong come running and apologize to Edward, they confessed explaining that they put the egg in Edward's bed, and that they wanted to teach him a lesson. The still confused Edward inquires "You mean, I'm not gonna be a mommy?" This leads Slinkman to remark that Edward is "a little unnatural", which results in everyone demanding explanation and having to have the films on each of their species shown to them. Trivia *As a matter of fact, platypuses ''do ''lay eggs; just not male ones. Slinkman's remark could have been about the fact that Edward is male. *The title is a pun on "Eggs Benedict". *'Credits': Edward and Samson are taking their "babies" out for a walk. Samson's is a roll of toilet paper. He and Edward both then kiss their babies, and walk away. *This episode and Gone Fishin' (Sort Of) are the two longest episodes on the series. Quotes *'Edward': ''Oh Scoutmaster Lumpus, did you hear the good news? *''(Lumpus looks over)'' *'Edward': I'm expecting! *''(Lumpus and Slinkman stare in horror)'' *'Edward': See you later. *'Lumpus': Slinkman, did you see that? *'Slinkman': Well actually... *'Lumpus': Good, I didn't either. *'Samson': (with binoculars staring up at the sun) Is it bad to stare directly at the sun? *'Clam': (also looking directly at the sun with binoculars and getting his eyes slowly burned) Yes. *'Edward:' WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! *'Chip:' Aren't you gonna lay another one? *'Skip:' We don't have to watch do we? *'Edward: 'The Ed-man is going to calmly walk over here... he's going to close his eyes... and when he opens them, he's going to wake up from this nightmare. (Edward shuts his eyes tight) *'Skip: 'Sneaky! *'Edward: ' WAKE UP, EDWARD!!! '' *'Edward: (crying) No one understands that is like to be a mother! * (The eggs are starting to crack and the Edward’s egg not borns like a platypus) * 'Edward: ' (confused) Edward? You’re not a... Platypus? * '''Mother bird: ''(appears to take his sons home and yells Edward) LOSER!!!'' *'Dave and Ping-Pong:' EDWARD WE’RE SORRY!!! *'Dave:' We put the egg in your bed. *'Ping-Pong:' To teach you a lesson. *'Edward:' (still confused) You mean. I’m not going to be a mommy!? Transcript Gallery Category:Edward Episodes